Squirt Greengreen
Squirt is from a now-erased timeline. He is a moderator of the TTN, and is immortal. Early Life Squirt lived as a semi-normal teenager prior to his acquisition of his Time Machine. He was the smartest kid in his school. His original timeline was the result of a deal with a Devil, and had many things in history switched around, most notably the appearance of men and women were switched, causing Squirt to look like a girl. Notable Events Squirt's exit of his home timeline and discovery of the TTN Squirt was present during the Raid on The Virus, but did not help out in any way. Discovery of C, a person residing in the 7th Dimension and acquisition of the sapphire timeline compass. Squirt was kidnapped by The Order, imprisoned in a simulation, and was rescued by Parsnip and Teagan. Squirt created the Shifter Gummies using the Shifter Serum. Discovery of Dilemma, a Devil taking care of Squirt behind the scenes. Appearance of No-Name, Squirt's dream self Squirt buys some things from people who are revealed as people serving under Mr. Real, an evil Devil. He eventually traps them and interrogates them, only for them to pretend to be fools and break out of Time Jail, something that has never been done before. Squirt's body is kidnapped by the Chief of Science (Choscer) working under Mr. Real, and is sent into a dragon body in Dilemma's personal timeline. Squirt made many of his prototypes unconsciously before being sent into his dragon body. Squirt leaves the private timeline, still in his dragon body, and gains his Key from Dilemma. Squirt attempts to go on an adventure with Skak, and ends up stranding them both in broken timelines. Squirt learns of Dilemma's death, and wakes up in his original body, and destroys Choscer's base, after his sealed Chaos powers were awakened. The Creation of Planet Squirt, a planet entirely chaosified by Squirt after being attacked by TIMEF ninjas. The Squirt vs. Choscer battle, leading to Choscer's death by Mr. Real. The creation of Shiplanet Squirt, when a giant ship crashes into Planet Squirt and causes the planet to convert into a giant ship. The Squirt, Mezria, and Parsnip vs. Spider Skak fight, which leads to the chaosification of Parsnip, turning her into Andromeda. The first encounter with The Cure, which leads to the first entrance into 6D, and the discovery of the Fruit that seals Squirt's powers. Squirt trapping himself in 6D, eventually ending after a brief moment in 7D. The Vacation on Thaumworld, where he meets an alternate version of his deceased grandfather The Raid on The Cure, where he provided a Prototype that blew up the Cure's entire solar system Equipment/Abilities Immortality: Squirt is entirely immortal. He does not age and can not be killed permanently. Even when every single one of his atoms was annihilated, he still came back. Genius Intellect: Squirt is very smart, and has shown his proficiency in math and science. Embodiment of Chaos: Squirt is the physical embodiment of chaos. This power is currently sealed in a Fruit. Fruit: A fruit that can seal his chaos powers. Shifter Gummies: Gummies that could allow him to shift. Stolen. Tea Gun: A water gun filled with erasure tea. Unknown location. Timeline Compass: A glass ball with a sapphire lobster in it that changed depending on the timeline he was in. Stolen. Dilemma Machine: His first time machine. Abandoned after Dilemma's death.